Diary
by Tamama Kioichi
Summary: Perjalanan hidup dan cinta yang tertuang dalam sebuah diary milik Choi Siwon, idola semua gadis. Repost dari wordpress


**Diary**

Author: Lana (Tamama Kioichi)

Disc: God, their parents, SMent, ELF, and WKS

Pair: Won To The Kyu=WonKyu

Genre : Romance

Rate : T (Aman untuk saat ini)

Warning: Don't like don't read, this is yaoi aka boys love aka homoseksual. So , bagi yang tidak suka boleh pergi dengan tenang dan damai. Judul rada gk nyambung ma isi cerita. Yang bercetak miring isi diary.

Lana: Yosh kamera rolling and…..action #ala sutradara

~WonKyu~

At Taiwan 07.00 AM

"Hmmm…..Hmmmm" Terdengar senandung merdu dari seorang namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah lemari pakaian yang ada di kamar hotel tempat dia tinggal selama di Taiwan untuk syuting film terbarunya.

"Aku rasa ini cocok di cuaca panas seperti ini" Siwon mengambil satu stel pakaian yang akan dipakainya. Dia mengenakan kaos polos lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam dipadukan dengan sepatu pantofel. Simpel namun elegan menunjukan kesan manly pada diri Siwon. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur, meraih ponselnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat wallpapernya yang menampilkan gambar seorang namja manis berkulit putih seputih susu yang sedang tersenyum sambil berpose imut. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun magnae Super Junior yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa? Nanti Choi Perfect Won akan bercerita.

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. "Ne? Nuguseyo?". "Ini aku Siwon-ah Kennie." Siwon meletakkan kembali IPhone nya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu yang menjadi korban oleh si pengetok pintu, yang ternyata Kennie noona, manager Super Junior yang berasal dari Hongkong.

"Waeyo noona?" Siwon langsung bertanya pada Kennie manager ketika dia membuka pintu.

"Siwon-ah hari ini jadwalmu dimundurkan selama kurang lebih 2 jam, karena PD-nim sedang ada keperluan mendadak. So, kau bisa beristirahat." Kennie manager menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil melihat agenda di tangannya. Siwon mengernyit bingung seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Oh dia tahu itu apa.

":Kennie noona kenapa kau harus datang ke kamarku? Kenapa tidak langsung menelpon saja?" Kennie manager seketika menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Hehehehehe aku lupa Handphoneku sedang di charger dan aku belum mengisi ulang pulsaku" Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala memaklumi sifat pelupa Kennie manager yang kadang-kadang merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu dia berpamitan pada Siwon untuk kembali ke kamarnya yang teletak di ujung koridor. Setelah menutup pintu, Siwon kembali ketempat tidur dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci nakas yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya. Kini terlihatlah sebuah buku kecil di tangannya, buku itu berbentuk persegi panjang, bergambar hati dan memiliki kunci. Yups sebuah diary yang dia dapatkan dari seorang fans kemarin sebagai hadiah untuknya ketika baru sampai di Taiwan.

Setelah berpikir sebentar Siwon memutuskan untuk mengambil polpen dari tasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di diary tersebut. Kenapa tidak menghubungi BabyKyu nya saja? Karena Siwon tidak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun sekarang, pasti Babynya itu sedang sibuk dengan dramusnya.

"Baiklah aku harus menulis apa ya?" Terlihat kerutan di dahi Siwon pertanda dia sedang berfikir. Kemudian dia tersenyum menimbulkan lesung pipinya yang sangat dalam menambah kadar ketampanannya berkali lipat, "Hehehehehe aku menulis itu saja lah". Setelah itu dia menulis di diary barunya, yang akan menjadi temannya dalam bercerita.

~WonKyu~

 _07 Juni 2014_

 _Dear Diary_

 _Aku Choi Siwon ingin bercerita padamu melalui tulisan ini tentang seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku. Ini tentang magnae kami di Super Junior yaitu Cho Kyuhyun namja manis, cantik,tinggi, dan memiliki suara emas yang membuat orang terkagum-kagum padanya ketika bernyanyi tidak terkecuali aku sebagai hyung dan kekasihnya. Namun di balik itu semua dia memiliki sifat yang jahil, manja, dan suka menjahili semua hyungnya di Super Junior. Karena kelakuannya itu dia mendapatkan gelar Evil Magnae, baik dari member SuJu, ELF, ataupun rekan sesama artis yang kenal dekat dengannya._

 _Baiklah aku akan menceritakan kisah awal mulanya mengapa aku dan dia bisa berpacaran. Aku adalah salah satu orang beruntung yang di rekrut oleh SM Entertainment sebagai anggota Super Junior pada tahun 2004 bersama dengan Kim Ryeowook yang sekarang menjadi dongsaeng ku di Super Junior. Kami remi debut pada tanggal 6 November 2005, tentu saja penampilan kami saat itu sangat lah kuno dan aneh, kalau di tilik dari masa kini. Kemudian tahun 2005 berganti menjadi tahun 2006 kami telah debut selama kurang lebih 5 bulan, melewati suka dan duka bersama ke 12 anggota yang lain dalam satu group yaitu Super Junior._

 _Suatu hari pada bulan April tahun 2006, semua member kecuali Kim Kibum yang sedang ada jadwal syuting , sedang bersantai di ruang tengah dorm sambil bercanda tawa melepas penat karena selama 5 bulan terakhir ini kami sangat sibuk dengan berbagai jadwal dan acara, maklum lah kami masih hijau di dunia hiburan ini. Tiba-tiba handphone jadul Leeteuk hyung berdering, kami semua memperhatikannya yang sedang berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian dia mematikan handphonenya dan beralih memandang kami. Dengan tersenyum dia mengatakan kalau petinggi SM Entertainment yaitu Lee Sooman ingin bertemu dengan kami semua. Dengan patuh kami mengikuti Teukie hyung menuju SM Building. Sesampainya di sana kami segera menuju ruangan Lee Sooman pemimin agensi tempat kami bernaung saat ini. Ternyata disana telah menunggu Sooman seongsaenim dan manager kami yaitu Tak Young Joon atau biasa di sapa Takasama oleh member Suju, serta seorang namja asing yang berdiri di sebelah manager hyung. Kau tahu entah kenapa aku tidak berhenti untuk menatapnya seolah ada magnet berkekuatan super yang menarikku untuk terus manatap wajah manisnya, hehehehe meskipun dulu matanya sangat sipit belum bulat besar seperti sekarang. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia berasal dari Nowon dia masih sekolah sama seperti kami, awalnya kami sangat terkejut kau tahu. Karena kami pikir anggota kami hanya ber 12 tetapi bertambah lagi menjadi 13. Waw rekor yang hebat bukan? Boyband pertama yang memecahkan rekor dunia dengan memiliki banyak member. Hebat sekali bukan Super Junior._

 _Awalnya semua member termasuk aku dan ELF-Fans kami- menolak kehadirannya, kami menyangsikan dirinya. Huh apa yang bisa bocah ingusan ini lakukan? Aku meragukan kemampuannya. (Ssssttt jangan ceritakan ini pada My BabyKyu ya? Nanti bisa-bisa aku di cakarnya, hehehehehe). Sampai –sampai para ELF berdemo di depan SM Building untuk menolak penambahan Kyuhyun, bahkan hyungdeulpun kerap kali membully dirinya._

 _Dear diary_

 _Tahu tidak kalau Kyuhyun itu tidak bisa masak? Suatu hari Leeteuk hyung yang baru pulang dari sebuah acara TV menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memasak ramen. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Dia malah menambahkan banyak sekali air, akibatnya kuah ramennya terlalu banyak sehingga tidak ada rasanya. Dan ini sukses mendapat kritikkan pedas dari hyung tertua alias Park Jungsoo alias Leeteuk hyung. Bahkan ramen karyanya sukses mendapat julukan dari kami semua sebagai "Kyuhyun's Han River Ramen"._

 _Huft nampaknya cerita ini akan berhenti sampai di sini dulu diary, tapi tenang aku akan melanjutkannya nanti. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke lokasi syuting. Bye Bye Diary…._

~WonKyu~

Siwon menguletkan badannya yang pegal karena duduk dan menunduk saat menulis di diarynya. Kemudian matanya melirik jam di atas nakasnya, 08.30 AM ' Huft kurang 30 menit lagi, waktunya bersiap' Batin Siwon. Kemudian Siwon membereskan segala keperluannya untuk di lokasi syuting nanti. Setelah beres dia bergegas menuju lobby tempat yang lainnya berkumpul, karena dia baru mendapat pesan dari Kennie manager bahwa mereka sudah menunggunya dibawah, mereka berangkat menuju lokasi syuting bersama-sama.

Sesampainya di lokasi syuting dia bertemu dengan lawan mainnya di film terbarunya kali ini, seorang actor yang terkenal di Taiwan dan merupakan teman baiknya yaitu Shawn (Akika kurang tahu nama lengkapnya, mianhae).

"Yo Man, how are you?" Sapa Shawn ketika Siwon duduk di sebelahnya untuk dirias oleh stylistnya.

"I'm fine. How about you ?"

"Fine too, thankz" Setelah itu mereka tidak berbicara apapun lagi karena sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sampai syuting dimulai. Sebelum syuting dimulai Siwon mengirim pesan untuk baby tercinta nun jauh di Korea dan berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar hari ini syutingnya berjalan lancar.

To : MyBabyKyu

" **Hyung akan mulai syuting baby, do'akan semoga hari ini semua berjalan lancer ne? Kau jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup ne? Jangan memaksakan diri. Jaa baby sudah waktunya , bye~ bye~ Saranghae BabyKyu"**

Setelah memastikan pesan terkirim, Siwon memasukkan kembali IPhone nya kedalam tas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengikuti Shawn menuju ke tempat syuting sambil membawa sepeda yang akan menjadi alat peraga dalam dramanya kali ini dan bersiap memerankan perannya dengan baik

~WonKyu~

Korea, 09.00AM

Terlihat seorang namja manis, tinggi, dan memiliki pipi chubby serta badan yang agak berisi sedang membaca naskah cerita dalam dramusnya, tiba-tiba manager yang selalu mendampinginya yaitu Teddy manager menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini? Setelah kemarin 4 hari kau dan Siwon melepas rindu" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatanya sejenak dan menghela napas guna merilekskan pikiran sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Teddy manager.

"Mollaaa… Yah seperti biasa saja, aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian berkencan saja?" Kyuhyun melotot kaget.

"Kau gila hyung? Kau pikir kami bisa sebebas itu? Kau tahu hubungan kami ini sengaja tidak terlalu kami publikasikan, apa kau tidak tahu reaksi publik bila mengetahui hubungan kami sekarang?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Apa managernya itu tidak tahu Kyuhyun sengaja menutup rapat hubungan mereka agar publik tidak mengetahuinya dan tidak menimbulkan pro kontra yang akan berakibat pada mereka, keluarga, dan juga member lain pastinya. Yah meskipun ada saja orang jeli yang mengetahui dan bisa mencium hubungan mereka berdua (read:WKS KKK~). 'Huft susah juga jadi orang tenar' Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

"Yah mana aku tahu, aku kan hanya memberi saran" Teddy manager menjawab takut-takut, pasalnya Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini terlihat sensitive entah karena berpisah lagi dengan Siwon atau karena masalah lain, dia tidak ingin dan tidak pernah ingin mengetahuinya.

Soredemo I'm alright

Koi no yukue nante

Dare ni mo wakaranai desho oh ohh

Kitto kono koi chanto itsuka kanau hazu shinjite

Mada it isn't the last chance for me

(Mai Kuraki – Koi ni Koishite)

Tiba-tiba terdengar ringtone yang berasal dari IPhone keluaran terbaru milik Kyuhyun berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat membaca nama si pengirim pesan, kemudian membaca isinya yang menimbulkan sedikit rona merah di pipi chubbynya, semua itu tidak luput dari pandangan mata sang manager yang sudah bisa menebak siapa si pengirim pesan itu, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat namja berjuluk Evil Magnae SuJu itu takluk dan merona kalau bukan Choi Siwon sang Simba Super Junior.

To : My Wonnie

" **Ne, semoga lancar hyung aku selalu mendo'akan mu, Ayayai kapten aku akan melakukan semua perintah mu itu, tapi kau jangan lupa juga untuk makan dan beristirahat hyung, jaga kesehatanmu selalu. Dan jangan coba-coba melirik namja atau yeoja lain di sana. Kalau kau berani awas kau. Ne hyung aku juga sebentar lagi akan memulai latihan dramusnya do'akan aku juga ne? Bye~bye~ too Siwonne hyung nado saranghae"**

Setelah selesai mengetik balasan Kyuhyun kemudian focus lagi dengan naskah di tangannya mengabaikan Teddy manager yang masih duduk di sebelahnya. Teddy manager yang merasa di acuhkan pergi menuju bangku paling ujung, menghampiri seorang namja yang agak gendut untuk sekedar mengobrol sambil menunggu artisnya selesai dengan latihan dramusnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah panggung seorang crew dari bagian acara memanggil semua artis untuk naik ke atas panggung dan memulai latihan. Kyuhyun pun beranjak naik keatas panggung sambil membawa naskah dan menghampiri Sunny SNSD yang menjadi lawan mainnya kali ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Sunny yang menyuruh Kyuhun untuk menghampirinya. Hari itu baik syuting Siwon maupun dramus Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lancar dan sesuai rencana. Setelah selesai mereka kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat dan bersiap untuk menjalani hari esok yang akan datang.

TBC

yosh akika ucapkan tengkyuwon bagi readers yang udah mau baca apa lg ngasih komen serta saran di epep gaje bin abal2 nyess ini hohohohoho sampai jumpa di epep berikutnya….Tring #ngilang bagaikan jin.


End file.
